Kaneko (Video Game Company)
'''Kaneko '''was once a video game company that was founded in 1980. The company was named after the company's founder Hiroshi Kaneko. Kaneko is known for developed games such as Air Buster, Nexzr, Blood Warrior, The Berlin Wall, and various other games. However, they gained infamy such as DJ Boy for having negative stereotypes to African Americans, and the Gals Panic series for being pornographic. They gained a cult following from gamers alike. Description Kaneko was founded in 1980 by Hiroshi Kaneko. They made games under the name Kaneko Elc. They were an arcade developer and publisher that mostly stays in with arcades. Some time in 1985, they were published under the brand in Taito. In 1990, however, Kaneko started to published their own game in their brand. Kaneko wasn't into home consoles, as they barely released any games for consoles and hand held. Kaneko USA mostly made console games, such as the two Chester Cheetah games, and the Fido Dido and Socks The Cat game were going to be released, but it was cancelled due to Kaneko shutting down their USA division. Then, in 1995, they announced their new arcade system, the Kaneko Super Nova System, which sparked alot of controversy in Hitachi. The Kaneko and Hitachi situation continued to go on in the 21st century. The Hitachi SH-2 had some problems on the Super Nova System. Kaneko then sued Hitachi over the Super Nova System, with filing over 1.5 Billion Yen. Despite this, Kaneko cancelled their Nova-F1 system. They declared bankruptcy in 2004, yet Hiroshi Kaneko wanted to keep it living. In 2006, a civil lawsuit threatened the company and in 2007, the fate of the company is unknown. Hiroshi Kaneko passed away in 2014. Structure * Inter State: a division of developing games with Kaneko together. * ATOP: another division where they made Shogun Warriors and Blood Warrior. History of the company * 1980: Kaneko was founded in the name of Kaneko Elc. * 1981: Kaneko possibly published their first game Red Clash although it was made by Tecmo or Tekhan * 1982: Developed their first own game, Fly Boy. * 1983: Mostly developed games for Taito. * 1990: Started to publish their own games in their brand of Kaneko Co. * 1994: Kaneko USA shuts down * 2003: Kaneko sues Hitachi over the Kaneko Super Nova System. * 2006: Kaneko filed for bankruptcy, however, it's possible that they may return. Affliated With * Taito: Was a publisher to their games. * Atlus / A.I.: Make games for their hardware. * Wood Place Inc.:Produced games for their hardware. * Acom: Produced games for their hardware. * Comad: Produced games for their hardware. * Mitchell: Developed games for their hardware. * Warashi: Teamed up with Kaneko to make Sengeki Striker. Arcade systems Kaneko made * Kaneko Fly Boy Based * Kaneko Samurai Nihon-Ichi Based * Kaneko Super Qix Based * Kaneko 16-Bit System * Kaneko Super Nova System * Kaneko Nova-F1 (Cancelled) Notable People * Hiroshi Kaneko * Tatsuya Watanabe